1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid valve apparatus in which fluid such as air flows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.11-218245 has disclosed a pressure adjusting valve apparatus comprising a base body comprised of an intake through which pressurized fluid flows, an outlet through which the fluid flows out and a valve accommodation chamber, a cylindrical valve accommodated in the valve accommodation chamber of the base body such that the valve is movable, and a driving portion for moving the cylindrical valve in an axial direction.
According to this publication, if the driving portion is driven so that the cylindrical valve is moved in the axial direction, a sectional area of a valve path becomes variable thereby making the quantity of fluid flowing through the valve path variable and consequently, fluid pressure in devices connected to the pressure adjusting valve apparatus is adjusted.
In this pressure adjusting valve apparatus, although a path in which fluid flows is formed on the side of an outer periphery of the cylindrical valve, the quantity of fluid flowing through the pressure adjusting valve apparatus is not sufficient. For the reason, when an apparatus connected to the pressure adjusting valve apparatus requests a control on a large amount of fluid flow, usage of this pressure adjusting valve apparatus can be restricted.